bassyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Red Empire
The Bassinator Empire, also known as Bassy's New Order, the First Galactic Red Empire or simply the Empire of Bassy was the Empire that rose to the stand in the aftermath of the Breaking of the Roses, replacing the Royal Family of the Roses, Galactic Cyan Republic and wiping out the Blue Order with Code Red 66. Central authority was given to Red Lord Sebas-Chan, publicly known as Bassy Nakamura, who was also the Dark Lord of the Darkness. For nearly three months, Bassy stood among the Royal Family of the Roses and helped formed it before it was dissolved, the Galactic Cyan Republic and stood as the Yellow Chancellor of the Galactic Yellow Senate. After the Red-Blue Conflict, Bassy executed Code Red 66 and it sparked the Blue Purge and the official end of the Red-Blue Conflict and reorganized the Galactic Cyan Republic into the first Galactic Red Empire. Background For at least two months, the dominant governing body of the RP Universe was the menacing and almighty Council of Six, led by an Grand High Councillor. In the last weeks of its existence, the Council of Six became mired in blindness, rendering it woefully ineffectual as a governing body. Bassy, the Dark Lord of the Darkness known publicly as Sebastian the Butler, made a newer plan for the future of the Families to ensure that they remain together as one. In the weeks that followed, Bassy slowly got the Royal Family of the Roses back together. After getting them back altogether again, another fight happened and they all broke up and left each other, taking sides one another again like the last few times. Bassy then have had it and only befriended them one by one, but did not put them altogether in a group chat to reduce the risk of them fighting again. History Birth of the New Order For the duration of the little civil war, Bassy remained neutral in their civil war, remaining all by himself and helping them whenever he can or was needed by them. Throughout this period, Bassy thought of something that would bring them back altogether whenever they were finished so he worked and worked with others that he knew to make this plan work.. As the civil war drew toward its end, the Declaration of Bassy's New Order was enacted and it brought the civil war of the Roses to an end and they all complied because all that Bassy wanted was for them to stop fighting and just be friends again like old times sake. After the Declaration of Bassy's New Order, they all remained friends to one another like Bassy wanted them and they did just that so that Bassy wouldn't leave them for good. Bassy immediately seized the opportunity to order them to enact Declaration of Moo: to become one with Bassy and his new RP Empire. Bassy later kept them in check, making sure that they all remained friends to prevent another fight from happening again so what he did was made a new group chat and invited some of them while the other half weren't invited because since Bassy asked them to stop fighting, they all had their sides and remained with those on a chosen side. The Royal Family of the Roses and Royal House of the Roses were later both replaced by Bassy's Galactic Empire and with that new RP Empire, Bassy made sure that everyone he had known is part of it so that he knows that they will remain with him for as long as he is present. Category:RP Organizations